teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Be About It
Lyrics Jamila: Lately I've been counting everything The boys are shouting baby Don't just talk about it Boy u need to b about it Sander: Girl let's quit the chatting now's About the time for action So your gonna see what happens When u let your boy get at it Tristan: Me I'm not just regular Get me on I get u off Once I'm done ull beg 4 more I show off let's quit the talk Come get a kiss from the ventriloquist speak with my hands don't move my lips I'm no dummy girl u love me big pooh bear now weres my honey hunny! Coma coma let me get a taste I got no patients I can't Wait wait wait Ya ant ready yet when those treadmills still make u sweat No Jacuzzi an he'll still be wet Guarantee wet or black Roulette Yes I know talk is cheap but there's no talk when we in the sheets Jamila: Lately I've been counting everything The boys are shouting baby Don't just talk about it Boy u need to b about it Sander: Girl let's quit the chatting now's About the time for action So your gonna see what happens When u let your boy get at it I see u ma Doing your thing so I need to hide And I don't need to feed u lines u ant that cute I don't need to lie Ha ha ha ha Come on I'm just joshing I hope u got a little time 4 me well I press up on ya I'm the press of honor next were gonna Move to the telly no pressure on Or we can sit here and chat some more but the clock is ticking away And I'm trying to put it on ya Hunter: So let's leave the bar Get in the car Head up the to telly Get up the belly I'm loan So if ya good I'm might just see ya tomorrow Jamila: Lately I've been counting everything The boys are shouting baby Don't just talk about it Boy u need to b about it Sander: Girl let's quit the chatting now's About the time for action So your gonna see what happens When u let your boy get at it Hunter: Baby why would I bluff U c I'm real tough I'll take u down low then bring u back up C I like it rough U gotta keep up (Jamila: u see what he did?) I gotta be nuts When I call your phone U already know The other girl left It's your turn to go So hope in the car get in the whipper Whatever you call It just get to my crib I don't need to explain you know what my brain Is thinking the minute I mention ya name Wait wait Here we go not gonna stop till your backs blown out Yea so make me your option (Sander: a huh) Cause u can't be without me (Sander with Jamila: a huh) So u better be about it Come on let's talk we gonna see about it Jamila: Lately I've been counting everything The boys are shouting baby Don't just talk about it Boy u need to b about it Sander: Girl let's quit the chatting now's About the time for action So your gonna see what happens When u let your boy get at it Jamila: Lately I've been counting everything The boys are shouting baby Don't just talk about it Boy u need to b about it Sander: Girl let's quit the chatting now's About the time for action So your gonna see what happens When u let your boy get at it Jamila: Lately I've been counting everything The boys are shouting baby Don't just talk about it Boy u need to b about it Sander: Girl let's quit the chatting now's About the time for action So your gonna see what happens When u let your boy get at it Category:Songs Category:Season 9 Songs